


Smutember Dress Up

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheerleaders, Doggy Style, Dress Up, F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Kim and Ron do some role play. Written for Smutember on tumblr





	Smutember Dress Up

If it was one thing Kim Possible knew about, it was control. Being a professional hero, she always had to act like she was in control. It was exhausting. Sometimes she just wanted to just completely give up control. The bedroom was just an opportunity. Kim was wearing her old cheerleader uniform from high school. The sleeveless one with the red outline.

She was sprawled out on her bed when Ron called from the hallway. “I don’t know about this KP.”

“Come on Ron it’ll be fine. Now don’t break character.” Kim closed her eyes and concentrated. “Oh no, I’m just a poor little cheerleader; trapped. Will someone save me?”

“Sorry my dear, but no one is coming to save you. You are in the lair of of Zorpox the Conqueror! Booayhhaha!” Ron wore maroon tights with black trunks. Black boots and black shirt. Zorpox’s emblem, a red z with a purple background, was on his chest. Purple gloves with black tips. A Purple cape lined with red. And of course a stupid purple hat and goggles. He lacked the blue skin. Ron drew the line with paint.

“Oh no,” Kim said in a very fake worried voice. “What are you gonna do to me?”

“Oh, nothing you can’t handle.” Ron flipped up Kim’s skirt up. She had nothing on underneath it. “Oooo, naughty girl aren’t you.” He removed his gloves. With one hand he grabbed both of her wrists and held them up above her head. With his other he went and fingered her pussy. Kim squirmed on the bed. Kim felt herself get wetter.   
Ron removed his finger. Kim whimpered. “Now, now Kimberly. There is more fun to come.” Ron removed his cape and used to it blindfold Kim. He flipped her so her stomach was on the bed.

“Wh-what’s happening?” She felt something cold enter into her butt. Ron had put some lube onto his finger and put it into her. He pushed his finger in and out, lubing her hole. A series of oos and ahs escaped from Kim’s lips.

Soon, Ron removed his finger and unbuttoned his belt. He fished his hard dick out of his trunks. He pressed himself against her back hole. Kim grabbed the sheets and let out a deep moan. Slowly pushed his cock into her ass until he felt his hips hit her ass cheeks. He pushed and pulled and pushed and pulled. Gaining speed with each lustful thrust.  
Her warm wall squeezing his manhood. He could feel himself building to his climax. One of his hands traveled to Kim’s hot sex and began to massage it. The over stimulation was too much for Kim. “Oh God, Ron. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cuuuuummmm!” Kim sprayed her juices all over Ron’s fingers. The sight of his girlfriend cumming pushed Ron over the edge. He fired his seed into the red head’s bottom.

Kim felt Ron’s member soften. “Oh fuck Ron that was just what I needed.” She pulled the blindfold off. 

“Yeah, KP. You were onto something.”


End file.
